De Libros y Películas
by LeslyeC
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Alice y Edward salen de pronto?, Bella y Jasper se quedan sólos en la casa Cullen , libros extraños y ¿Titanic remasterizado?  -¡Esto va a Youtube! ,o mejor aún, ¡a Facebook!-Exclamó Emmett.


**Hola gente aquí una nueva locura mia(:**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Alice y Edward salen de pronto?, Bella y Jasper se quedan sólos en la casa Cullen , libros extraños y ¿Titanic remasterizado? -¡Esto va a Youtube! ,o mejor aún, ¡a Facebook!-Exclamó Emmett.**

**Disclaimer: NADA de esto me pertenece todo es de Stephenie Meyer ,todos lo saben ..en fin no me molestaría si me regalara uno que otro personaje xD ja!**

**

* * *

De libros y películas.**

**Bella POV.**

Me encontraba en la casa Cullen porque la noche anterior Alice me había raptado, si raptado porque solo le había dejado una nota a Charlie diciéndole que me quedaría en su casa y me había metido al auto en contra de mi voluntad ,bueno el punto es que ahora estaba en la sala junto con Edward, el pequeño duende diabólico al que llamaré Alice, y Jasper, de pronto Alice al parecer tuvo una visión o algo así ya que se levantó demasiado rápido y se puso al lado de Edward.

-¿ Jazzy, Bella?, Edward y yo saldremos a atender unos asuntos ,se quedan solos, Jasper amor, ¿puedes soportar unas cuantas horas con Bells?-Alice le sonrió a su esposo

Lo que no me esperaba era la reacción de Jasper.

- ¡No me la voy a comer!-Al parecer Jasper es un poco sensible en cuanto a su resistencia por la sangre.

- Mas te vale, ¡cuídala!-Dijo Edward mirándolo con seriedad.

-Si si..ya váyanse-Los empujo hacia la puerta y prácticamente los corrió a los pobres, espero que de verdad no me vaya a comer.

-Bella, entiende, NO .TE. VOY. A. COMER-Me dio una mirada de reproche a lo que yo me sonrojé.

-¿Cómo..?

-Estas nerviosa y siento tu miedo-Me dirigió una mirada de reproche.

- ¡Adiós! –Salió Alice y prácticamente lleva a mi Edward en rastra.

Nos quedamos quietos por más de 10 minutos eso se los puedo asegurar así que decidí romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

- Emm Jasper, ¿tienes algo que hacer?, porque por mí no te detengas-Me senté en el sillón individual.

- No, no tengo nada que hacer-Se sentó en el otro sillón

- Ohh ,bien, leeré un poco- Me levante de mi asiento y fui hacia el gran librero ,creo que el librero de los Cullen fácilmente tenía más libros que una biblioteca , tomé uno de ellos sin siquiera mirar el título, comencé a "leer", dado que ni siquiera prestaba la mas mínima atención al libro.

- Woow, Bella no creí que fueras de esas-Jasper me miraba de una forma extraña mientras que intentaba ,inútilmente ,disimular su risa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Dije mirando con duda a Jasper

- Míralo por ti misma –Me señaló el libro

Baje la mirada hacia el libro y descubrí que…- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, Ascoo ascoo ascoo!-Lo arrojé tan lejos como pude.

Jasper estaba rodando en el suelo de la risa y eso solo me hizo enojarme más, pero al sentir mi enojo Jasper mando ondas de tranquilidad, uughh maldito vampiro emocional.

-Puaaajj .. !¿por qué rayos tienen en el librero el Kamasutra ilustrado por Emmett y Rosalie!, creo que quedé marcada para toda mi vida!,asco asco asco!-Comence a escupir en la alfombra.

Jasper seguía tirado en el suelo de la risa-Debiste ver tu cara!

-Ughh ,¡Cállate Jasper Hale Withlock Cullen si no quieres que te corte ese pedazo de carne que tienes entre las piernas!-Woow eso había sonado rudo incluso para mí pero es que enserio creo que quede traumada de por vida gracias a Emmett y Rosalie y sus dotes de actores de películas porno.

-¡Nooo! ,está bien me callo-Dijo sentándose en el sillón, al parecer si se asusto.

Decidí calmar un poco la tensión e intente olvidar mi recién adquirido trauma aunque aun creo que tendré que ir a terapias para reponerme de esto, le diré a Carlisle que me recomiende un psicólogo, fui al estante de películas.

-Pondré una película, a ver…-repasando la amplia colección de películas- ¡Ésta!-tomé una- Titanic,es de amor y me relajara después del trauma.

-Bien –Jasper se acomodó en el sillón esperando a que empezara la película.

-Listo-Presione Play y la película empezó

De pronto descubrí que eso NO era Titanic a menos que hayan hecho una versión porno con Emmett y Rosalie , ewwww.

En toda la habitación solo se podían escuchar gemidos y suspiros cortesía de Emmett y Rosalie.

- ¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡quítalo Jasper, quita eso! –Me cubrí los ojos con lo primero que encontré que era una chaqueta de Edward ..uuff

Jasper tomó el control y apagó la tele- Bien eso fue traumático, incluso para mí.

-Eso fue, bastante perturbador…-Me descubrí un poco ,total ya Jasper había quitado la película

- Y que lo digas.

De nuevo se formo un silencio incomodo, pero yo tenía demasiadas ganas de reirme, no cabe duda que mi mala suerte tiene un gran alcance, sin querer acabo de ver…ehh ¿porno? ,o algo así.

- ppffgg- Intentaba no reírme pero no pude mas y rompí en risas -Dios, es fue tan extraño.

Jasper también comenzó a reír y me dedico una mirada de burla- Tu sabes ,es por si no entendiste algo del libro.-Aun riendo mientras tomaba el libro y lo agitaba frente a mí.

Decidí seguirle la corriente

-Ohhh claro es para reafirmar los conocimientos adquiridos-Tome el DVD .

- Tu sabes –Sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

3 horas después de risas, burlas, comentarios tontos y de mas …

Edward entro creo yo que volando ya que lo único que pude ver fue un borrón y de pronto Edward estaba materializado a mi lado. Mientras Alice se dirigía tranquilamente hacia Jasper.

-Ya llegamos amor-Edward deposito un beso en la comisura de mis labios- ¿Que hicieron en nuestra ausencia? –Se sentó a mi lado y me acomodé en su pecho.

-Ehhh..

Comencé a recordar todo lo sucedió y estalle en risas de nuevo.

- ¿Bella ,estas bien? ¿por qué te ríes?

- No es nada, sólo recordé algo-Dije más tranquila mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Jaz.

- Ohh eso, si, ya entendí.. –Me sonrió Jazz, es increíble lo unidos que se pueden hacer dos personas solo por momentos vergonzosos.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí.?-Alice nos miro inquisitivamente, de seguro que era raro vernos a Jazz y a mi tan unidos.

- Ohh ,nada Alice ,detalles , ¿verdad Jazz?

-Ehh, si detalles. –Abrazó a Alice.

- Jasper la próxima vez hay que tener cuidado con las cosas que agarramos, cómo libros y películas, Oh por cierto, ¡no vuelvo a ver Titanic en mi vida!-Le comenté en broma.

-Bueno no al menos en esa versión-Me respondió jazz reprimiendo una risa.

- Definitivamente NO.

- Veamos Titanic , ya que tanto hablan de eso-¿Qué le pasaba a Edward?, ¡no quería sufrir más traumas de los que ya tenía!

- ¡NOOOOOO!,no no no!

- ¡Esa no por favor!-Perfecto Jasper se unió a mis plegarias

- No veo que tiene de malo Titanic-Puso la película, ha! nada de malo, vamos a ver que hacen cuando empiece, conste que les advertimos.

Le arroje un cojín a Jasper

-¡Cúbrete los ojos Jazz!-Grité mientras me volvía a cubrir con la chaqueta de Edward.

Jasper se tapó los ojos y empiezó la película.

- Que..Que ascooo!-Nunca había escuchado a Edward gritar tan fuerte.

-¡ Quítala, quítala Edward!-Gritó Alice recargándose en el hombro de Jasper para no ver.

-¿Cómo no lo viste venir Alice?-Le gritó Edward intentando presionar el botón correcto para detener la película.

La risa me volvió a ganar y me arroje al suelo de la risa que me dio.

- ¡No es gracioso!-Ohh pobre Edward pero no me hizo caso, yo le dije.

-Sí lo es-Jazz tampoco se podía aguantar la risa

- Jazz, dime por favor que tomaste una foto –Tenía que haber evidencia de esto, ¡por favor!

- Una, con el celular ,mira..-Me mostro el celular, esto era demasiado gracioso, necesitaba tener esa foto.

-¡ Sus caras! , tienes que enviármela al mail, promételo.

-¡Claro! –Cerró el celular y lo guardó.

- Jazz , ¿nunca has pensado en ser fotógrafo? , se te da eso ,logras captar la emoción del momento –Dije mientras me volvía a tirar al suelo de la risa

- Pues lo tomare en cuenta y gracias por apreciar mi trabajo

-Toma esto –Edward tomó el aparato del DVD y lo lanzó al suelo mientras lo pisaba.

- Adiós DVD…

- Ese en realidad me gustaba..-Ese fue Jasper.

-¿!Edward que hiciste!-Upppss!,Edward hizo enojar a Alice eso no traerá nada bueno

- Lo siento ,sólo me altere por el momento, perdón Alice.

- ¡Nada, ahora compras otro!

- Si Alice como digas-Se dirigió hacia el librero.

- Que vas a hacer Edward-Por favor dime que no va a leer algo, bueno solo espero que no tome el mismo libro que yo.

-Leeré un poco, para quitar toda esa porquería de mi mente –Va al librero-Mmm éste.

¡Habia agarrado el mismo!, Dios Mio! , no me aguante la risa y salí de la habitación, Jasper tampoco se podía con la risa y salio conmigo ,nos pusimos a observarlos desde las escaleras, de pronto Jasper desapareció con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

- Raros.., ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?

- No lo sé..-Alice se encojió de hombros.

- Mmm en fin déjalos –Edward se arrojó al sillón y abrió el libro.

- ¿Que lees Edward?

- Ehh pues la verdad ni le puse atención, tomé lo primero que vi, deja ver –Voltea el libro para ver la portada-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee ,aghhhh ascooo!-Le arroja el libro a Alice.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,quítamelo quítamelo! –Lo arrojó al suelo.

-Y corte!, ésa se queda Jazz.- Cuando me giré a para verlos me encontré con la imagen de Emmett con una pizarra y una boina junto a Jasper que tenía una cámara de video.

-¿Qué..qué es esto?-La cara de Allie no tenía precio.

- Es sólo para inmortalizar el momento Allie-Emmett sonreía felizmente.

-¡No es divertido Emmett!-Ohm quizás Edward no se lo tomó muy bien.

-¡ Claro que lo es!-Jasper reía de lo lindo con la cámara en sus manos.

Aparecí entre Emmett y Jasper.

-Además ya nos pasó a nosotros.

-Me arrepiento de haber salido de caza, ¡no pude capturar el bello momento!-Emmett se puso dramático y todos rodamos los ojos.

-Nosotros no sabíamos que estaban ahí en todo caso culpen a los señores pornográficos.-Jazz señaló a Emmett.

-Si, ¡pero no los grabaron!-Creo que Edward iba a morer a Jasper en cualquier momento.

- No te enojes Edward, es que no pudimos ver nuestras reacciones y queríamos ver las suyas, por eso los grabamos.-Le hice uno de los pucheritos que Alice me enseñó.

-Malos, Jazzy nunca lo esperé de ti, estoy decepcionada, debieron decirnos-Bien Alice también se estaba poniendo dramática.

- Lo siento Allie –Jasper estaba mirando al suelo

- Lo hicimos, ustedes no entendieron mi indirecta muy directa dije: "Jasper la próxima vez hay que tener cuidado con las cosas que agarramos, cómo libros y películas"-Ellos no me escucharon.

- Creo que mi cerebro no capta esas señales!-Alice caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

- Entonces no me culpes.-Me defendí.

- Si nos dan el video haremos como que nada pasó-Edward extendió una mano hacia Jasper que tenía la cámara.

Miré a Jasper y a Emmett, me subí en la espalda de Emmett y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Corran!-Salimos corriendo aún con la cámara en mano.

- ¡Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale van a morir! ¡Y tu Isabella Swan ya verás cuando los alcance!-Salió detrás de nosotros junto con Alice mientras los chicos y yo nos adentrábamos en el bosque.

-¡Esto va a Youtube! ,o mejor aún, ¡a Facebook!-Exclamó Emmett a lo que Jasper y yo reímos como tontos.

-Tendré que abrir una cuenta en Facebook solo para comentar esto-Nunca había visto a Jasper tan alegre.

-También yo, aunque mi computadora podría morir en el intento-Exclamé.

-Te regalaremos una nueva hermanita- Me dio una gran sonrisa-ya puedo ver todas las visitas al video. Edward "El virgen" Cullen viendo pornografía con su hermana Alice "La pixie" Cullen. Será Épico

Más risas vinieron de parte de los tres mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaban los rugidos de Alice y Edward.

¡Amo a esta familia!

* * *

**Mi primera historia con intento de humor :) ojalá y les haya gustado. La idea surgió meintras veía la famosa escena del dibujo en Titanic.**

**Sirvo para esto de la comedia? Si? No? …Ud digan! :D**

**Por cierto como se habrán dado cuenta cambié mi nombre de Mariie. Lautner. Cullen22 a Leslye. Black .22…aclarando para que no haya confusiones de ningún tipo.**

**¿Review? :3**


End file.
